Los chicos guapos siempre dicen la verdad
by Pami Li
Summary: One-shot. Se dice que los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad, ¿o cómo era? S&S. Reto.


**Los chicos guapos siempre dicen la verdad.**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura le pertenecen a las Reinas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP.**

La sola idea de ir y decirle las cosas que pensaba era algo inimaginable. Sí, aún sin imaginarlo sabía que no podría hacerlo.  
Se recostó en su cama, enojado consigo mismo. Podría lograr ganarles a tipos el doble de altos y anchos que él, podría lanzarse desde el segundo piso de su casa y caer intacto, artes marciales, otra de las cosas que había aprendido en su niñez, y no podía plantársele frente a una chica y decirle '¿te gustaría salir conmigo?'. El problema radicaba en que jamás lo había hecho.  
Sí, y no le causaba vergüenza decirlo. A sus veinte años jamás había salido con una chica. ¿Le veían algo de malo? Tampoco había fumado o bebido jamás, y otros detalles que conlleva salir con alguien del sexo opuesto.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos, una hermosa vista aparecía detrás de sus parpados siempre que hacia eso. Una chica, bastante hermosa, le sonreía encantadoramente. Y sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas le hipnotizaban.  
¡Basta! Tenía que ir y decirle. Preguntarle. De todas formas ya había balbuceado algunas palabras frente a ella en otras ocasiones, algún día tendría que decir toda una frase entera sin trabarse, o que fuera entendible.  
Salió de la casa con la firme idea de decirle algunas cuantas palabras a Sakura Kinomoto, la mujer de sus sueños y pesadillas.

Abrió los ojos sin reconocer el lugar, ¿dónde diablos se metió? Vio la hora en su reloj y supo que había perdido tres horas de su mente. Intentó remembrar sus últimos pasos. 'Salí de casa, me dirigí a casa de ella…' se tocó la cabeza con ambas manos 'la vi caminando con un hermoso vestido y me escondí dentro de un lugar, y justamente tenía que ser un bar'. Suspiró, de esa forma había llegado ahí.  
Se puso de pie, o eso intentó, y se dio cuenta que de alguna manera había bebido. Ok, ahora se jactaba de nunca haber estado de ninguna forma con alguna mujer ni tampoco de fumar, quitemos la borrachera de la lista.  
Salió caminando rumbo a una casa de dos pisos de colores amarillos, donde dos esmeraldas le recibirían con una sonrisa. Bueno, eso esperaba. También confiaba en que su alto nivel de sabiduría de defensa humana le iba a permitir no asesinarse en el intento de llegada.

Se recargó en la puerta respirando agitadamente, esa última pared había estado cerca, demasiado cerca. Escuchó un sonido extraño, como un 'piiiii' fuerte, y luego unos pasos acercándose. Su dormida mente se preguntó qué estaba pasando, no tuvo mucho tiempo porque de pronto se encontró tirado de espaldas, justo frente a la chica de sus sueños -y pesadillas, ah, eso ya lo había dicho-.  
Se puso de pie rápidamente y se quedó estático viéndola, como queriendo recordar que diablos hacía ahí.

—Hola Syaoran —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Él la observó nuevamente, pasando su mirada de sus ojos a sus labios y al suelo, en ese orden unas cuentas veces. Después de unos segundos se preguntó donde había quedado su lengua.  
Iba a abrir la boca cuando un mareo le sobrevino y le hizo tomarse de la puerta con fuerza.

—Oh Dios, ¿qué te pasó? —preguntó la chica mientras lo incitaba a entrar a la casa—, hueles a alcohol, ¿estuviste bebiendo?

Syaoran movió enérgicamente su cabeza queriendo negarlo, no fue buena idea porque de pronto cayó a los pies de la chica.  
Ella se hincó frente a él preocupada, y la manera en que sus ojos jade lo observaban lo dejaron fuera de combate. Se inclinó hacia adelante y rozó sus labios con los de ella.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia? —dijo con voz firme, o eso pretendía, cuando se separó de ella pocos segundos después.  
—¡¿Qué?! —gritó ella preocupada— Syaoran, estás ebrio. No sabes lo que dices…  
—Y-yo sé lo que digo, lo juro. —Colocó su mano frente al corazón. — Además dicen que los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad.  
—En realidad se dicen que las niñas bonitas siempre la dicen.  
—Eso no importa —susurró mientras movía su mano derecha de un lado a otro—. Podemos cambiar la frase, podríamos decir que son los perros.  
—Pero los perros no hablan, Syaoran.

Él la vio, intentando recordar si los canes podían o no conversar.  
De pronto se inclinó de nuevo hacia ella, robándole un segundo beso.

—Yo sé lo que te digo. Y lo sé porque puedo leer mi mente, y porque estoy seguro que la razón por la que me encuentro así es porque quería decirlo desde hace mucho. —Tomó un poco de aire—También sé que no es la mejor forma pero la única que, parece, se me ocurrió hace unas horas.

Sakura lo vio, enternecida por el gesto. Él no tenía idea de lo guapo que se veía diciendo tonterías, con el cabello más revuelto que nunca y con ese brillo en los ojos que le decía que no le mentía. Además de que la ropa estaba un poco desacomodada, como casi nunca. Y quería decirle que sí, porque él siempre le había parecido lindo, atento y tímido, ¡y le gustaba!  
Ella sonrió y lo abrazo con fuerza, dejando sin aliento a Syaoran.

—¿Y si cambiamos la frase a 'los chicos guapos siempre dicen la verdad'?

Syaoran abrió la boca queriendo protestar, cuando ella le besó mientras le susurraba un 'sí quiero, Syaoran'.

* * *

¡Hola!

Jojo, esta idea no es precisamente mía. Una amiga y yo estamos retándonos la una a la otra y de ahí salió, su idea, mi fic xD!

Gracias a Sandritah por eso, y a CathChan por betearlo.


End file.
